western_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Requiem for a Gleet
is the fourth episode of the second season of Deadwood. It first aired on March 27, 2005. Plot Doc contemplates a procedure that could cure Swearengen - or kill him. Bullock attempts to settle into domesticity, while Sol gets a new student bookkeeper - Trixie. Alma cuts ties with Sofia's tutor, Miss Isringhausen. Joanie and Maddie argue over the business. The County Commissioner's arrival spawns rumours about the camp's future and legal ownership of the gold claims. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *Anna Gunn (as Martha Bullock) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *''Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick - credit only'' *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *''Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) - credit only'' *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *''Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) - credit only'' *''Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) - credit only'' *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Garret Dillahunt (as Francis Wolcott) *Titus Welliver (as Silas Adams) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Josh Eriksson (as William Bullock) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Alice Krige (as Maddie) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu *Sarah Paulson (as Miss Isringhausen) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) *Larry Cedar (as Leon) *Stephen Tobolowsky (as Hugo Jarry) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Izabella Miko (as Carrie) *Philip Moon (as Lee) *Jeff Cahill (as Eamon) *Parisse Boothe (as Tess) Co-Starring *Allan Jordan *Ashleigh Kizer (as Dolly) *Allen Keller *Erica Swanson (as Doris) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, ASC *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Producer: Ted Mann *Producer: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Producer: Ed Bianchi *Supervising Producer: Jody Worth *Supervising Producer: Scott Stephens *Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Ted Mann *Directed by: Alan Taylor Closing credits *Co-Producer: Hilton H. Smith *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consulting Producer: A.C. Lyles *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Script Supervisor: Gabi Endicott *Visual Effects: David T. Altenau *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Libby G. Minarik *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Add'l. 2nd Asst. Director: Steve Del Prete *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Carolyn Esposito *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Casting Associate: Lisa Soltau *Art Directors: James J. Murakami & David Potts *Set Decorator: Ernie Bishop *Property Master: Frank Escobedo *Asst. Property Master: Manuel Baca *2nd Asst. Property Master: Steve Blakney *Add'l Props: Richard Cowett *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bill Holmquist *General Foreman: Eddie Esparza *Construction Foreman: Peter Jameson *Construction Assistant: Kristi McConnell *Tool Foreman: Darrin Clubb *Labor Foreman: Lupe Gutierrez *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita, Sr. *Leadman: John Gomez *On Set Dressers: Cynthia Rebman & Billy Sender *Set Dressers: James Bolle, Frank Bertolino, Michael Leonard & Tim Keating *Draper: Thomas Sharp *Stand-by Painter: Ingrid Rofkar *Stand-by Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Gaffer: Michael Paul Orefice *Best Boy Electric: Vincent F. Contarino *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Billy Beaird *Dolly Grips: Brian Saunders & Steve Redondo *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Key Make-up Artist: Ron Snyder *Additional Make-Up: Deborah McNulty & Richard Wetzel *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Carol Pershing *Asst. Dept. Head Hair: Terry Baliel *Key Hair Stylist: Kimberley Spiteri *Hair Stylist: Margarita Pidgeon *Add'l Hair Stylists: Marie Elena Storace & Elizabeth Rabe *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Aimee McCue *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Allen Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety-Kramer *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Mika Michaels *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Mark Steinbeck *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Caleb M. Bacon *Catering By: Deluxe Catering, Gary Wigglesworth :Electricians: *Michael Orefice, Jr. *Lee Auerbach *Chris Tango *Gordon Eto *Jesse Pence *Justin Duval : :Grips: *Mike Muller *Peter Schlanser *Nina Moskol *George Hatfield, Jr. *Jerry Antonetti *Chris Stadler : *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Special Effects Supervisor: John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Paul Sokol, Frank L. Pope & Jay T. Rockwell *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Add'l Craft Service: Barry Hutchins & Mark Palmer *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew *Wrangler Gang Boss: Gary Mouw :Wranglers: *Bart Allsup *Benny Manning *Noel Phillips *Diana Smith *Gene Walker : *Melody Ranch Liaison: Daniel Veluzat *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Stephen Pistone :Drivers: *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Jeff Purpus *Rocky Chiusano *Gary Ferraro *Dave Oppenheim *Lenny Rogel *Andre Veluzat *Jim Downs : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Zack Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Producers: Harry Limauro IV *Writers' Assistant: Nick Towne *Production Accountant: Cindy Wise *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Kimberly Cripe *2nd Asst. Accountant: Kerry Mock *Accounting Clerk: Anthony Jeselnik *Welfare Workers: Jan Turetsky, Margaret Schmetzer & Gail Ruckel *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Bill Dance Casting, Sheri Tucker & Terence Harris :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Emily Batson *Sam Claypool *Zach Hunt *Yuka Kadono *Allen Lee *Patrick Lenahan *Matt Lombardo *Matt Polley *Johnny Radcliff *Kevin P. Roy *Gwyn Shovelski *Kimberly Thomas *Laura Turek *Michael Whitney *Kevin Zelman : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Sharon Maines *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Peter Phillips *Post Production Coordinator: Jennifer Ross *Visual Effects Coordinators: Patrick Kearney & Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editor: Tom Cross *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Sound Consultant: Stephen Hunter Flick *Dialogue Editor: Devon Joseph *Sound Effects Editors: Benjamin Cook & Erin Oakley *Foley Mixer: Carmine Rubino *Foley Editor: Kevin Wahrman *Foley Artists: Anita Cannella & Amy Kane *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi-Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Main Title Theme by: David Schwartz *Music Supervisor: Jane Wallace *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Historical research assistance provided by: The Adams Museum & House, Deadwood, SD. :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animal was harmed in the making of this television program. Images Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Requiem for a Gleet - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 2 episodes